Most Unexpected turn of events
by camoflage
Summary: Hi, this is on;y my third fanfic, but this one's a little on the dark side, and the rateing will most likely go up, It's a tale oof Hermione's true life.um...chapter 2's up, WARNING:bad language in this chapter
1. It all began

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.k does, and last time I checked I wasn't her._**

It was a bright summer day, the last day of summer for one girl who was very excited to get back to school. To continue her facade.No one know that she was once a bad girl, she was the most feared, but still most popular girl at her school once, and then the letter came, thank god. If it hadn't this girl would be tormented beyond anyone else's belief. If you knew her from her current school, Hogwarts School Of Withchcraft and Wizardry, you'd think of her as a goody- two-shoes, preppy, know-it-all. So if you had known her before, you'd think it was just a figment of you're imagination.She was bad to the bone.(a/n: for lack of better term, hehe)

That's how it all started. Her mother died the year before she was accepted into school. Her father went out and got drunk everynight after her death for three straight weeks, then he'd come home and beat her. But it ceased for a few days, he had dissapeared, and she had assumed the worst(or best in this case) that he had died, or was injured beyond repair, not to diffrent from her heart and soul. But no, he came home a week after being missing, with a new wife! Her name was Elizabeth to her father, but she was forced to call her (by her stepmother) Mom, and she hated it. Since her mother died her perfect(or almost perfect) life had been torn to shreds. Her letter came soon after the marrige, and often late at night, Hermione wished to be Cinderella, even to be so terribly treated it could not compare to the same treatment by your father. She got beat more often than orriganaly. Her stepmother would occasionaly join in, but more often would just mentally abuse the younger version of Hermione.

Basically Hermione couldn't wait to be out of her home. It was about nine, and her "mom" and dad would be home soon, dad drunk, and mom just being her usuall bitchy self. They got in between nine and three every night. She was hoping it'd be later so that she might not be put through seeing them like that, she'd bring Cammy(her new baby sister) into her room, bolt the door shut, use her magic(she's now of age) and hide in her closet like she always did. She used her magic even before she was of age, but somehow, no one ever knew. She was told the other day that she was adopted, and that made her extremely happy. She is also supposed to meet her father tonight according to the the prophecy Dumbledore told her of.

FLASHBACK TO LAST YEAR(6th year)

Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office for what she had no clue, but she was about to find out. He spoke finally!

"Ms. Granger, do you know what a prophecy is?"

"Of course, a prophecy is-" Hey, he cut me off!

"I am well aware of what it means, but are you aware that there's quite a few that revolve around you?"

"How many?"

"Oh, quite a few, but only one is important at the moment.The one telling of your real father"

"Real father?"

"Yes, you're adopted!, you didn't know. Well as I was saying,the prophecy goes like this:

The young girl, who was once good, twice bad, will soon be put up to a choice to stand strong next to her friends who never knew, or fight the fight with those who would find out, and would help her cope.In the end she knows what she must do, will she stand by her true love, or will she fight the on the wrong side, for the wrong reasons, because of people who were friends. She will come across a new heritage, a half-blood and the daughter of the man who was thrice defied by his opponents parents."

"Oh my god, professor that means......."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was terribly obvious.Tell me what you thought.Draco's not in the picture yet, but soon my pretty's.....WAHAHAHAHAHAHA.......Only if you press the review button thought, I want at least two reviews, but each time I post a chapter, the rate will go up one more.I'm sorry it's so short!

Camoflage


	2. Meet Cammy

Ok....I do NOT own Harry Potter, I can dream of owning Draco, but unfourtunaltey, I have not the money to buy god's gift to planet earth from J.k., :tear: hum.....I'm gonna tell the story now...Beware, not so nice language in here.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, professor that means...."

"I'm well aware of what that means, Ms.Granger., but for now, all you needed was to hear the prophecy."

Return to the present

I didn't expect them to not come home tonight at all.I know they should be here.Then as suddenly as her worry came it left as she heard the door click open.And her dad was already shouting for her."HERMIONE GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE.!". Great, and so the insults and torment starts.She was still dressed in what she had been wearing all weekend, a black slipknot tantop(which was extremely tight), and big, baggy black pants, with yellow seams. He was screming, her hair fell in her eyes as she rushed down the stairs, and she dreaded what would happen next.

Her "mom" was standing dressed like the skank she was, wearing something that she called a dress, but was really not much of a dress, more like a skirt(that left very little to the imagination) attached to a shirt that was so tight you could see her fat,and the rolls she claimed were non existent.she was leaning casually against the door, waiting to see her drunk husband kick her daughter's ass.This time something was diffrent about her though, she seemed almost obvlious, but that changed quickly.As quickly as Hermione's dad returned from the kitchen.He had a tray in his hand.Hermione felt a sudden urge to defy her father" dad, are we really going so broke, that you can't even go out to eat like you have been for the past, oh, 8 years?"

"Oh, no dearie, this isn't food, and it isn't for me, it's for you" At that moment he grabbed the sheet over the tray and pulled it off, revealing a knife, fire poker, and fork.And he told her "Pick one, dearie."

Hermione shuddered, but chose the knife.And her "beloved father" spoke again," A a wise choice, this is what I'll use then." From that night on she'd always remeber this as the night she lost her virginity, unwillingly, but for the moment all she could think about was how glad she wasthat Cammy was upstairs, her mom and dad didn't know about Cammy, she had found her on the street late one night.....She let her thoughts drift to that as she tried to ignore the fact that her father had just abused her in the worst way possible.......

FLASHBACK-----------------

It was a dark rainy night she was out to escape her father's wrath, she was jogging as usuall when she almost ran over something.She stopped to avoid steppeing on it, and she stooped down to see what it was.It was a little girl! She had white blonde hair, and blue- grey eyes, and she was crying. She looked to be about six, she was a little pale, but mainly her complexion was beautifull, she looked so farmiliar, but I couldn't place her.She asked me a question "Are you a Muggle?"

"No, I'm a witch, sweetie, how do you know about muggles, and where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Daddy left me here, he told me if I wanted to be friends with muggles, maybe I should live like one" the little girl sniffed.

"What's your name?"

"Cammy"

"Where do you live Cammy?"

"With my mommy and daddy."

"Do you want to come home with me for tonight untill I can find your mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, miss your nice, what's your name?Can you be my sister, like my big brother Draco?"

"You can call me 'Mione, and I'd love to be your big sister, what is your last name Cammy?"

"Malfoy, daddy said it's something to be proud of, but if all the Malfoy's beat their daughter's big brother, than I don't like being a Malfoy!Can I ask you a question Herminniny?"

"Go right ahead Cammy"

"Are you a, I think daddy called you a Mud-

"Cammy, you listen here, no matter what your daddy says, you shouldn't say that word, it's used ot belittle people with muggle parents, what your dady doesn't understand id there is very few people who are actually purebloods left in the world, and I Am not a muggle-born, your dady didn't see what was right in front of his face Iam the daughter of the most powerfull wizard in the world.

From that night on, and every night since Hermione had brought Cammy home, she's been trying to tell her that her daddy was a bad man, and was wrong in his beliefs, and so far she's done a pretty good job.............

BACK TO THE PRESENT-----

Once Hermione looked up at her father expecting him to tear her clothes off violently like he claimed to, she realized her was being torn off of her by the last person she expected to see................

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this one was about the same length as the last, still kinda short, but I need three reviews to post the next chapter!

-Camoflage


End file.
